Showing a Fake Smile
by SkyBenny10
Summary: Asgore was never a fan of faking emotions, he liked them to be as considerate as possible. But he soon learns that sometimes, it's the only good solution to help those around you... (One-Shot)


A sigh escaped the goat king's mouth as he sat in his Living Room, alone. Tea had been in the usual place by himself. He held the cup up to his mouth and sipped it, not really thinking about anything in particular.

It had been a while since Asgore had any visitors, because he loved _being_ the visitor. Every now and then he would check in on the captain, and the scientist.

Sometimes... it was a nice distraction from his reality. But, try as he might, he could never hide from the guilt he burdens upon his royal shoulders.

For years, any human that would visit the Underground would fall to the hands of him. After so long, the kingdom would finally be able to see the surface. Just one more SOUL was needed.

Truth be told, Asgore has been dreading that day since he declared the new policy.

Indeed he was a king, a natural-born leader. But after his wife's departure from the Castle and his two children's passing... it felt like he had no guidance any longer. That he was just waving a torch in the darkest cave, hoping for the best.

He hadn't made any plans regarding what to do when he actually reached the surface. Just passing the time, waiting, hoping no humans would actually fall down into the Monsters' Underground prison.

Again, he sighed. Grabbing his trident beside him, he got up and walked towards the Throne Room.

Sometimes the King would notice some shifting by the flowers in the Throne Room. Today was no different. Yet for some reason, the flowers seemed... bored. Like they were exhausted.

Asgore chuckled. He couldn't really blame them. He felt the same way too.

Glancing at the cloaked throne, he passed by it and walked towards the final room. The edges of the cavern. The barrier.

He sat down, his legs crossed, and tapped the ground. From beneath the ground, six containers raised. All of them held a SOUL, each a different colour. They floated up and down rhythmically. It was somewhat mesmerising to look at.

"Hello again, you six."

For a while now, Asgore had realised he could communicate with the SOULs and talk to them. At first, he thought it was a harsh idea.

He thought it would go like so; they would antagonise him, ask why he was tormenting the SOULs, laughing in their faces about what will come to humanity...

...but they didn't respond that way, much to Asgore's surprise.

"Hi, Asgore!" The yellow SOUL echoed across the room, causing the other SOULs to move more quickly.

"So, How has today been for you?"

Asgore placed his hands on his lap. "Not much has happened, I'm afraid. It's just been a long wait."

The orange SOUL shifted sideways. "How's Undyne doing? She's so cool."

"She's doing fine. You don't need to worry."

Ask after ask, response after response. It was the same each day. Asgore would've stopped, but the SOULs did seem to genuinely enjoy his company, which baffled him completely.

_How could they like the very person that was their own undoing?_

"Listen, Asgore." The green SOUL went to the top of their container. "We don't blame you for what happened. You did what you had to do."

Asgore frowned slightly. They would bring this up every now and then. He knew they were trying to comfort him about it, but it just made him feel worse because he was reminded by his actions.

"He's right, you know." The blue SOUL cautiously moved forward. "We can't stay angry at you, for what you're trying to do. You're a good guy."

Asgore clenched his fist. "If I am so, why is it that in order to please everyone... I must eradicate all of the humans?" He couldn't bring himself to look up at them. "Your very own families, your loved ones, your friends... they'll all be destroyed..."

The SOULs all went silent.

He picked up his trident and stared at it. There wasn't much keeping him going aside from his kingdom's happiness.

If they reached the surface and destroyed all humans... what happens next for him? Does he just disappear, knowing everyone is happy and safe? He wasn't sure, but he'd decide when the time comes. Perhaps he could see his wife again...

"As much as I hate to say this, there isn't always a happy ending..."

One of the SOULs beamed. "But there's always a _happiest _ending."

Asgore paused for a minute. "What do you mean?"

"Yeah, sometimes there'll be a no-win scenario. But in those times, you gotta just do what's best. Either for you or for those around you."

He recollected his thoughts for a moment. Their words made sense, but what were they implying...?

"How so?" Asgore asked. "Wouldn't it be better if humans and monsters were able to co-exist without bothering each other?"

He never bothered hiding his true thoughts and feelings on the matter from the SOULs. There wasn't much of a reason to, anyways. Plus, it could make them feel better knowing that he was unwilling to do such a thing.

"Up on the surface, humans don't live such good lifestyles. There's a lot of anarchy, ruin and despair up there." They all said in unison.

Again, he thought back. When he first discovered he could talk to the SOULs, they all decided to share some of their stories from the surface with Asgore. As much as they made him smile, he could sense that there was some falsehood to their words.

Back when his human child was still with them, Asgore heard from them that they fell into the Underground because they disliked the humans. He was unsure why, but there must've been some real hatred lying under their skin to leave such an opinion on them.

"As we see it, there's two types of people. Humans, who have the entire world to themselves but cannot find love or happiness. And Monsters, who are able to live life happily with what little they have, but are stuck underground."

"They live without love?"

"Yes." The purple SOUL responded. "Which is why all of us came down here, as a matter of fact."

The green SOUL shot up. "Don't forget the fact that we also did some mean things while we were down here. We took the lives of innocent Monsters' for no reason. If anything, we're worse than you."

"Enough!" Asgore shouted. "Do not say such a thing. You were scared. Your reasons were justified."

"They aren't though." They all sung. "We all did it out of curiosity. Not out of fear or anger."

Asgore stumbled when trying to respond. How couldn't he? That response was out of the blue.

"But, what about your families and friends? Don't you want them to be safe or happy?" He questioned.

"No sacrifice too great, Asgore." They started chanting.

Asgore stared for a moment. The SOULs had shaken all the words out of him. Nothing could be said.

"A-alright then..." Asgore concluded. "I will see you all tomorrow." He waved to them as he normally did whenever their containers went back underground.

That really hadn't helped him at all.

What was he supposed to take from that? That all humans were evil?

He stared at the room one last time before leaving. He noticed not much twilight was shining through the barrier as before. Darkness had been lingering over them as the chat progressed and he hadn't even noticed.

Before he left, he took one deep breath and told himself that everything will work out soon. He didn't know how, but something told him it would.

_All it would take is a few more fake smiles for a few more days..._


End file.
